Life Told
by Hatakefire
Summary: While training, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke get curious about Kakashi's past. When confrotned, Kakashi tells them all about his team and friends...Oneshot, no pairings, please review!


**This idea has been nagging me for a while…so, here it is. Please enjoy! And Sasuke is back because he has to be for this story!**

_Third Person POV_

Two years after Sasuke came back to the Leaf Village, Team 7 was reunited, the three seventeen year olds and the 31 year old. Of course, said adult was now the Sixth Hokage once Danzou was defeated, but he was taking a break today to hang out with his team.

"Kaka-sensei?"

"Hm?" Kakashi Hatake lowered his pervy book, and looked at his students with a lazy eye.

"Kaka-sensei, how come we have never seen your teammates? I mean, we haven't even seen a picture…or your parents. Naruto said something about the White Fang…" Sakura trailed off, looking intently at her teacher. Naruto looked up eagerly, and even Sasuke had curiosity sparking in his eyes.

Kakashi sighed, and gestured for his students to follow him. They did obediently, right up to the memorial stone.

"I once told you my closest friends named were engraved here," Kakashi explained.

"Well, yes, but, not all of them are K.I.A, right?" Naruto demanded.

"Well…maybe I should tell you," Kakashi sat on the stone.

"I'll start with my parents. I never knew my mother, as she died at child birth. Sakumo Hatake, known as the White Fang of the Leaf, was great friends with the Three Legendary Sannin, and was even stronger than them," Kakashi explained. The students gaped at their sensei, who they knew was a genius, having such a POWERFUL father!

"We were at war, and Sakumo had a mission. During the mission, instead of completing it, he turned back and saved his comrades. Because of this, the war was prolonged. The village hated my father, and shunned him, even the comrades he chose to save. Eventually, it grew too much to bear, and he took his own life," Kakashi sighed.

"S-seriously? But that's stupid!" Naruto exploded.

"Yeah, I would have done the same thing!" Sakura agreed, and Sasuke nodded.

"It was different back then. The mission was crucial, and millions of lives were wasted because of his decision. The Leaf Village was different back then as well," Kakashi argued. His students nodded.

"So…so, what then?" Naruto prodded.

"Well, I became isolated. I was cold-hearted and stuck to the rules. I was, in one word, a jerk. An ice-y, angry jerk. I would have sacrificed my best friend's life for the mission. Of course, he wasn't my best friend then," Kakashi admitted. _Sensei? Cold-hearted? _The three teammates thought.

"Kakashi-sensei, I really can't believe you could be that mean to anyone in the Leaf Village," Sasuke protested.

"Really?"

"Really," The three chorused.

"Well, since you insisted," Kakashi dug into the coldest part of his body, from his ANBU years. His eyes grew dark, and his voice emotionless and like a kunai knife.

"You three are worthless. The rules are all that matters. You'll die because of the way your acting, and you'll deserve it," Kakashi growled.

"S-sensei…you don't mean that, do you?" Naruto gasped, looking hurt. Sakura and Sasuke's eyes were wide and fearful.

"No, of course not!" Kakashi laughed warmly, the mood gone.

"But, anyways, I was assigned a team. The Fourth Hokage was my teacher, and my teammates were Rin, a medical ninja, and Obito Uchiha," Kakashi explained. Kakashi explained their personalities, Rin kind and caring, Minato's laugh and grin, and Obito's loud and boisterous voice.

"So, what happened?" Naruto burst. Kakashi sighed sadly, and explained the mission and the disaster, along with the eventual success.

"That's how you got the Sharingan…" Sasuke murmured. Kakashi nodded.

"Also, two years later….the…. Kyuubi attacked," Kakashi didn't like this part. Naruto's eyes grew dull and sad.

"Rin was on the field, and was killed by the Kyuubi's flames. The Fourth Hokage, my sensei, as you know, sealed the demon," Kakashi whispered, "And then I was alone. I joined ANBU, and became Captain almost instantly. I was fifteen then," Sakura and Naruto gaped, while Sasuke just stared. _Poor Sensei/ Awesome Sensei! _They thought, mourning his loss and admiring his skill.

"Then, hundreds of my teammates died, as ANBU are always put on S Rank missions. I grew to be the perfect tool. I killed many without a thought," Kakashi himself shivered, remembering all those deaths…

"Soon, I was almost at a breaking point with all the death, and became a Jonin. Soon, I became friends with Asuma, Genma, Jiraiya, Hayate. As you know, all my Genin never passed except you three. I also got an Eternal Rival…" Kakashi chuckled.

"Then Hayate died….but I became friends with Kurenai. Later on, Asuma died…then Jiraiya….." Kakashi trailed off.

"Some more ANBU friends died on missions as time went on…and, as you know, Sasuke left, but he came back," Kakashi smiled gratefully at his student.

"Wow Kaka-sensei…you have such a rough life!" Naruto muttered, for once, quiet.

"That sucks," Sakura deadpanned.

"Too think you haven't broke yet," Sasuke blinked at his sensei, awed.

"Does that answer your questions?" Kakashi ascertained. Instead of an answer, three sets of arms drew him into a hug.

"G-guys?" Kakashi stuttered, surprised.

"We love you, Kaka-sensei," Naruto announced. Kakashi hugged them back.

"I love you three too," _I once said everyone close to me was dead…..maybe I was wrong, _Kakashi thought, as Team 7 embraced.

**Awwww….isn't Kakashi's life so sad? It was hard to write….did you also notice that everyone really close to Kakashi died because there was a lack of teamwork? That's why he stresses it so much, if you think about it….Well, that's all, please review, hope you enjoyed!**

**-Duskfire1954**


End file.
